


Double the Fun

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Kudos: 29





	Double the Fun

Gabe’s hands roamed over the pale expanse of skin on Genji’s ass, humming softly. “Got some good marks, kitten.” 

Genji sniffled, looking back at Gabe. “Ye-Yeah?” 

Gabe let his thumb slid over a dark red splotch, pressing in on it lightly. Genji’s resulting whine made the older man chuckle. “Yeah, I’d say so. You’re going to feel this tomorrow when you walk.” Gabe slipped his fingers along the spot with the most red patches, purposefully catching Genji’s balls with the pads of his fingers. Genji groaned quietly. 

“More of that,” Genji demanded softly, a pause, then a tacked on, even softer ‘please’. 

Gabe chuckled and spread Genji’s legs, hand moving between them. “Oh yeah? You think you can just order Papí around?” Genji spread his legs further apart, groaning. 

“No, I’m sorry. I just would like more. Please.” Gabe spread Genji’s cheeks to expose his hole, spitting on it before biting into Genji’s ass cheek. The younger man squirmed at the bite, whining loudly. Gabriel spread Genji’s ass wider and dipped down, licking across his hole lightly. 

Genji gasped and froze before moaning and pushing his ass back to Gabe, seeking the sensation again. Gabe obliged, tongue sliding across Genji’s twitching hole. Gabriel pointed his tongue and thrust it inside Genji, squeezing the twin handfuls of ass in his hands. 

Jack walked in and stood in the doorway, watching his boyfriend eat out his fiancé. He loved to see Genji squirm on a tongue on his stomach, rutting against the bed slightly. And Gabe was an expert at eating ass, Jack had to admit. He lightly cleared his throat. “Room for one more?” 

Gabe pulled back, replacing his tongue with one finger, toying with Genji’s hole. “Of course. We just finished a good, long spanking and he behaved enough to earn something nice.” 

Jack approached their bed, opening the side table to pull out their lube. He handed it to Gabe, who took it and opened it, spreading a generous amount on his fingers before pushing two inside Genji’s ass at the same time. Genji’s back arched, his hips pushed back at Gabe’s hand. 

“Is that so? Well, we can’t deprive a good boy his reward, can we?” 

Gabe grinned at Jack as he pumped his fingers in and out of Genji, avoiding his prostate as much as possible. Jack took the lube and slicked up his own fingers, grabbing Genji’s ass with the other hand. Jack spread him wide and watched Gabe’s fingers work Genji open for a moment, grinning at Gabe as Jack added his own finger. Genji gasped softly, scrambling to get on his hands and knees with his face in the pillows. 

Jack worked his finger in time with Gabe’s, adding another when Genji was ready for it. “Look at you, kitten. Spread open on four fingers. Can you take Gabe and me at the same time today, hmm? I bet you can.” Jack murmured, free hand sliding from holding Genji’s ass open to his shoulders, pushing him down further for better access. 

Gabe chuckled in his chest. “You and I know he can, isn’t that right, Genji?” The younger man clenched around both sets of fingers, nodding into the mattress. “Good boy.” Gabe murmured, grabbing the lube. He drizzled it down Genji’s crack and between their fingers, adding a third slowly. Genji grit his teeth and forced himself to relax around the fingers inside of him. 

“You want the back or the front?” Gabe asked Jack, spreading his fingers within Genji. 

“I’ll take the front. I want to watch him come apart.” Jack pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on Genji’s ass, getting off the bed. Jack guided Genji to first get on his hands and knees, then to stand up on his knees, Gabe’s fingers still planted deep inside his ass. There was a calm look of bliss of Genji’s face, eyes barely open as Jack moved to where Genji had been, pulling Genji on top of him.

Jack kissed him slowly while Gabriel pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, slicking up his cock liberally. He guided the head to Genji’s hole, pushing it in easily. The younger man groaned against Jack’s kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Gabe was gentle when he guided two slick fingers inside along his cock, testing Genji’s hole carefully. Genji made a panicked noise against Jack’s mouth, fingers turning into claws on Jack’s shoulder blades. 

“Shh, kitten. It’ll pass. The stretch will pass.” Gabe murmured while Jack rubbed his back slowly. Eventually, Genji relaxed, kissing Jack softly as Gabe gently thrust into him. Gabe added another finger after a moment, and they repeated the cycle of trying to relax Genji enough for Gabe to add a fourth. Genji cried out loudly at the last finger, clawing at Jack’s chest. He panted softly, resting his forehead against Jack’s pec, tears stinging his eyes at the stretch. 

“F-fuck,” Genji whimpered, sniffling softly. 

“You can tap out, baby. We won’t be upset,” Jack murmured, caressing Genji’s hip. 

“Want it.” Genji pushed back against Gabe’s hips, grinding down on his cock and fingers. 

“He’s stretched enough for you, Jackie.” Gabe said, pulling out slowly. Gabe grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand, slowly slicking Jack’s cock up. He felt Jack’s cock flex in his hand, Gabe grinning and squeezing it firmly on an upstroke. 

“C’mon, Gabe. Don’t tease me.” Jack grumbled as he unintentionally bucked into Gabe’s hand. 

Gabe guided Jack’s cock to Genji’s hole watching as the head breached the cute pink ring of muscle. Jack thrust up into Genji, kissing him as he did so. Genji rolled his hips back down on Jack, whining softly. “I want you, too, Gabe. Please.” 

Gabriel pulled his eyes away from Genji’s ass and grabbed his cock, lining it up with where Jack and Genji were connected. He pressed inside slowly, eyes glued to the stretch of Genji’s hole around both of their cocks. Genji couldn’t contain a sob as Gabe was fully seated inside him, the noise bubbling up and out of his throat. Gabe grabbed his hips, rubbing his thumbs into his skin reassuringly. 

“There we go, baby boy. All in. You took us so well. Tell us when we can move, okay? We won’t until you say so.” 

Genji sniffled once before kissing Jack firmly, clamping down around the two older men sporadically. Genji pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip before gasping. “F-fuck. Ready.” 

Gabe pulled back and sunk in slowly, Jack pulling out as Gabe pushed in. They moved languidly at first, Jack and Genji sharing lazy kisses between themselves. Genji moaned into their kisses occasionally, shifting his hips to rock into the other two’s motions, just as slow. 

Gabriel set their pace, doing most of the work while Jack kept Genji stretched wide and calm. He was almost like a spooked horse when he was stretched this wide, any sudden thrusts making the youngest of the three gasp and claw at Jack’s body. Gabriel slowly sped up his thrusts, keeping an even rhythm to keep Genji comfortable and calm. 

Genji sat up suddenly, crying out at the shift. He panted as he rested against Gabe’s shoulder, his thrusting slowing down while Genji was upright. Gabe took hold of Genji’s jaw and tilted his face where Gabe could kiss him firmly while grinding his cock into Genji’s ass. Genji cried out in their kiss, hands clawing at Jack’s chest where he supported himself. 

Jack reached up and pinched one of Genji’s pierced nipples, tugging lightly at the barbell. Genji’s cock flexed at the sensation, pulling away from Gabe’s kiss to look down at Jack. “D-Daddy, more!” Genji rode the cocks inside of him with slow flexes of his hips, breathing deeply. Jack tugged at the other barbell with a grin, rubbing his thumb over the almost-too-sensitive tip to watch Genji squirm. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So good for us.” Gabe murmured, hooking his chin on Genji’s shoulder to look down his beautiful body. Gabe brought one warm hand to Genji’s cock, stroking him slowly from root to tip. “Such a pretty sight for us. Stuffed full, stretched so wide. You’re amazing, Genji.” 

Genji’s hips began to tremble as his orgasm crept up on him, Gabe’s words helping him right along. Jack twisted his nipple again, Genji’s hips bucking forward and almost off both Gabe and Jack. 

The two older men moved like two halves of the same brain as Gabe slid his free hand to Genji’s hip to pull him back sharply, Jack grasped Genji’s other hip to push him back onto their cocks. 

Genji squirmed at the thrusts, gasping as he was stretched wider. Tears sprung to his eyes as he began rocking his hips again, looking down at Jack. Jack sat up slightly, the shift making Gabe’s thrusts change angles, Genji tensing because of it. Jack cupped his cheek before sliding his hand into Genji’s hair. “Color, Genj.” 

“Fuck, fuck,” he panted, turning to bite into Jack’s hand. Jack slapped his cheek firmly, gripping his jaw after. 

“Brat.” Jack glanced down at where Gabe was still pumping Genji’s cock, humming. 

“Fuck, I’m so green, Daddy. Hit me again, I’m so close. Please, please.” 

Jack chuckled, slapping him again with the same strength as before. Genji’s eyes shot open as he started to come, Jack’s hips thrusting faster. “Good boy, there you go. That’s what you needed. A little rough touch.” Gabe growled in his ear, stroking him through his orgasm until he whimpered. 

Genji fell forward onto Jack’s chest, panting and groaning. Jack pet down his side, rubbing his hip. “Can Gabe and I finish, can you handle that?” Jack murmured, kissing where he had just slapped. Genji nodded, relaxing further against Jack’s chest. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Gabe pulled out slowly, pushing back in as Jack pulled out, his hands sliding down to spread Genji’s cheeks open. Genji whined softly, tucking his face into Jack’s neck. The older men sped up steadily, rocking against each other and inside of Genji until they both came, almost at the same time the men were so in sync with each other. 

Come immediately began dripping out of Genji’s well-used hole. Jack reached over to the bedside table, plucking tissues out of the box before he set to cleaning Genji’s come off his stomach. Gabriel slowly pulled out, walking to the en-suite to grab a washcloth and wet it. Jack pulled out as well, kissing away the whimper Genji gave. 

Gabe gently swiped the cloth between Genji’s cheeks, cleaning away the evidence as well as he could. Genji was rolled off of Jack so he could get up and go to the bathroom to start a shower. Gabe laid down next to Genji, pulling him in to cuddle him while the shower warmed up. Genji nuzzled against him, brushing a light kiss where he could. Gabe rubbed his back slowly. 

Jack came in after a few moments, touching Gabe’s hip before speaking. “Shower is ready, loves.” Genji took a breath before pulling back, rolling off their bed, Gabriel following. Jack took Genji’s hand and led him into their huge, oversized shower, pulling him chest to chest under the spray. The water was warm enough to soothe Genji’s sore muscles and tired body, Gabe sliding up behind him to sandwich him between the two older men. 

Jack quickly washed him then sat on the bench in the shower, rubbing Genji’s thigh. “Bend over for me, let me check you over, kitten.” Genji bent over, Gabe helping support him as he did. Jack spread his cheeks and looked him over, lightly running his finger over Genji’s abused hole. Genji twitched but said nothing. “You’re okay. We went slow enough. It’s hard to know what pace to go at sometimes.” 

Genji straightened up, moving to sit on Jack’s lap. Jack wrapped his arm around Genji’s waist. “You feeling good?” Genji nodded. 

Gabe washed himself while Jack held Genji, sitting next to the other two men so Jack could shift him over to clean himself up. After Jack finished and the shower was turned off, he grabbed three towels and handed Gabe two, wrapping one around his own waist before taking a towel from Gabe. 

Gabriel dried himself as Jack dried Genji off, finishing with his hair. He rubbed it dry until it was fluffy, just adorable in Jack’s eyes. Jack tried to wrap the towel around Genji’s waist, but the younger man shook it off, walking to their room and flaunting his nakedness. 

Jack chuckled as he followed, going to his closet to pick out sweats for himself and a shirt for Genji. He returned with the clothing in hand, helping Genji into the shirt before putting the sweats on. They climbed into bed as Gabe exited the bathroom and turned off the lights. “Don’t fall asleep yet, wait for me.” 

Gabe dressed in sweats like Jack had, walking around the bed to climb in on Genji’s other side. They all snuggled together closely, Genji falling asleep first. 

Jack kissed Genji’s forehead before looking over at Gabe, smiling sleepily. Gabe returned the smile before settling in to rest. Jack did the same, body relaxed enough to fall asleep quickly once he closed his eyes.


End file.
